Stranger Things
by emjay410
Summary: When the Winchester boys need help on a case, Bobby calls an old friend in to help...
1. Chapter 1

Dean paced Bobby's living room, book in one hand and beer in the other, whilst Sam sat with his mind enveloped by all the words he read on his Mac screen. They'd been tracking a vampire nest from Milwaukee until all trace of them disappeared West of Minneapolis. No soul, or body with no soul for that matter, knew what had happened and had been happening for the last three weeks. Every vamp and demon had been miraculously dropped from the face of the earth after the boys began chasing them, and unfortunately for the Winchesters they hadn't been the ones to drive them back to hell. And from what they gathered, no other hunter was in their trail.

Dean at first wanted to not question it. Why question when all the bad things that you hate so much, that have up until now have taken over your life, just go away? Sam, however, had other ideas in mind. Too many, too fast, too suspicious. Bobby agreed with Sam and had called them over to investigate.

"Got anything?" Dean asked the room, snapping the book shut and swigging..okay, chugging his beer.

"Zilch. The only connection all the freaks have are that they're all not human. Hardly the answer to the million dollar question. You?" Sam said, defeated.

"Nada." Dean sat on the couch as Bobby walked in the room, saying goodbye and put the phone down.

"So, there's good and bad news. Bad news is there's no one I know that knows what going on, nor is there a damn thing in any book I've read. Good news, there's one person who may be able to help us out." Bobby's gravely Southern accent rang.

"Who?" the elder brother asked.

"Davis. I'll write the address down, I'll meet you boys there in a few days. I've got a couple of things to take care of." He scribbled the address on the back of an envelope on his desk and handed it to the Winchesters.

'B, Davis,  
1048 Laurel Way, Beverly Hills, California'

"Beverly Hills, huh? Maybe I'll meet barbie when I'm there. What kind of hunter lives in Beverly Hills?" Dean muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Sam gave him 'the eyes', the ones that told Dean to behave. Sometimes it seemed Sam should've been the older brother, wacking the other on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper when he got out of line.

The boys got up and didn't question what Bobby told them. This B. Davis was the best lead they had, they couldn't afford to turn it down. They hit the highway before dusk, with the sound of Led Zeppelin soundtracking their 20 hour drive. Sam often wondered what would happen if he changed it to the local pop station but thought against it every time, favoring his life over a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Brooke doesn't have any siblings in the show, but I thought it'd add a nice dynamic! Enjoy!

The Impala pulled up to a a California mansion, complete with iron gate, pillared porch, and three (very) shiny top model cars out front. Both Winchesters really did begin to wonder who this B Davis was. Who is this large and lavish guy, who then is this supposedly bad ass hunter that was the only person Bobby could think of to help?

Dean leant down to see past Sam out the car window and whistled at probably the most expensive looking house he'd ever attempted to enter. Lawfully that is. A gardener stood outside with a pair of sheers in hand, shaping one of those fancy pants hedges that you could turn into a Michael Angelo sculpture replica if you were into that stuck up stuff. A far cry from the seedy motel they had stayed at last night, somewhere in Utah along the way. The boys climbed out of the car, moving their legs a little and stretching their arms across their bodies to shake out the fact they'd been sitting in the same position for 8 hours. They walked up to the gates and fought their instincts to jump it, instead going for the civilised approach.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dean yelled to the gardener, who seemed startled by his volume. "We're here to see B. Davis? He's expecting us?" To no avail, the man stood there bewildered and seemed to be backtracking what was just said. "He lives here right?" Nothing. After a furrowing of the older man's brow, he set aside his tools and walked over to the gate.

"B Davis?" The gentleman repeated with an accent of perhaps Spanish descent. Dean was growing impatient and let out a heavy breathe.

"Yeah, Bobby Singer sent us? It's a business visit." Sam tried, hoping after all of this that the guy at least spoke English and their efforts hadn't fallen on deaf ears. Maybe literally.

"Oh. Okay. Business with Davis."

Dean looked at Sam, wondering how in the hell that even made a difference, but apparently it did as the man keyed in a few numbers and opened the gate. They nodded a thank you and made their way to the red door, pressing the doorbell hoping this Davis guy was at least home after what seemed like airport security in the front yard. After a minute a young woman came to the door and much to the excitement of Dean, my was she beautiful. The petite brunette wore a tight black strapless dress, black heels and her long hair fell in waves. But whilst her body said fun time girl, her face said sassy Sally.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows, one hand on hip and the other hidden by the door, like she'd just opened the door by mistake to a couple of travelling salesmen.

"Uh, we're looking for B Davis?" Sam asked, gingerly with a smile.

"And?" Sam looked at his brother, looking for a way to make this easier. It seemed getting to meet this B Davis was just as hard as getting in the gates.

"Bobby Singer sent us, I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean." Sam continued. Dean nodded on cue. "We're having some trouble, and Bobby said he could help?" She brunette pursed her red lips, stifling a laugh.

"Right. And I'm guessing you've never met this B Davis...guy?" She said, her brows furrowed and lips pressed into a pout.

"No. Look is he like the Wizard of Oz or something or are we actually gonna meet this guy, cause I'm not feeling a trip down the yellow brick road." Dean blurted out, matter of factly. She sniggered.

"FYI, B Davis is a she. And she is late for a premiere, so.." She grabbed a purse from a table by the door, emphasizing the 'she'. "Aly, let's go!" She called, and a younger girl, maybe eighteen, trotted out from another room. The real B Davis pushed passed the Winchesters as did who they presumed was Aly, shutting the frontdoor behind her. Brooke looked back to see the boys move off of the porch, escaping the Devil's trap that lay under the 'Welcome' mat on the door step. Not demons then. Just in case.

"Wait, your B Davis?" Dean said, with the face of someone who had just spoke Chinese to him. The boys eyes followed her as she walked toward a sports car, and he following behind her.

"Actually, I'm Brooke. No one calls me B Davis but my lawyer and I don't recall hiring new attorneys." She said. As if she had time for them right now. She had a premiere and an afterparty to go to, let alone hunt later. Bobby had sent two amateurs to her door and she didn't deal with amateurs, he knew better than that.

"B Davis, the person Bobby called on, one of the best hunters in his own words...is a she?" Dean thought outloud. That sexist remark was enough for Brooke to decide she wasn't going to work with these guys. Not for a second. She gave them a scoul that let them know that. His brother elbowed him in the ribs, causing Dean to clutch his side in pain.

She approached them with a sarcastic smile, speaking like she was teaching a kindergarten class. "Look, I don't know what your deal is but here's mine: get off my property or I'll call the cops. Or worse. I'll beat you both into a pulp and drink you in my morning smoothie. Got it? Good." She smiled wider for a second, with ill intent, before turning on her heels and opening her car door.

"Hey, I'm sorry..really sorry about my brother here. We don't let him out of his cage much." The younger brother chased and apologised, trying his best winning smile and stepping closer to her with caution in case she was as serious as she sounded. She turned toward him and leant against the car, displayed her slim tanned legs like a peacock fan that the boys couldn't help but notice. She smiled genuinely, favouring the tall, cute one way more than the imbicile gorilla in a leather jacket. "But we do really need your help. Vampire nests, demon covens..all vanishing into thin air and no one, including us, knows why or how. You're all we got."

Brooke looked at Dean's smug face, irking her, then stared at Sam for a second, reading him like a book. He reminded her of her little sister, who sat in the car impatiently waiting. The more logical, kind, naive of the two. Her face softened, sighing and rolling her eyes. "I have to do this thing, but follow me. I'll be done in an hour or so and we'll map this thing out."

"Thank you." Sam smiled appreciatively, wondering what 'this thing' was and why was she so dressed up for it.

Brooke got in the car, the engine roared like a German import, and pop-rock blared out of the speakers. The gates opened once again and Sam and Dean hopped in the Impala parked across the street. She backed out of the drive, saying goodbye to Manuel the gardener from her window, before heading down the block- Impala in persuit.  
_

The cars pulled up to a theatre, with people lining the streets in excitement. Brooke hopped out of the car, handing her keys to the valet, nodding to Dean to do the same. As a young, probably struggling actor in Los Angeles to 'make it as a big star' approached Dean's pride and joy.

"Keys, Sir?"

Dean scrunched up his face in dissaproval. "Oh, no no no no! No one drives this but me. I'll park it wherever you want it, but you're not touching my girl."

Meanwhile, Brooke approached a crowd of people, looking back to see the boys driving themselves to the Valet parking zone. She wondered who in the world were these weirdos, who were sticking out like a whale at a seahorse party.

Dean put his keys in his own pocket as the attendent looked on amused. He and Sam walked out of a door to an entrance. Flashing lights lit up the street and young men and women walked down a red carpet laid out in front of a good fourty men snapping their cameras and reporters shouting questions to the attendees who Dean was sure he'd seen on TV before. Brooke and Aly walked together before stopping for one of the many people shouting their name.

"You girls look so gorgeous, as always. Who are you wearing tonight?" The reported asked, thrusting a microphone to the older sister's face.

"Oh thank you, Tony, so do you! Armani and Christian Louboutin!" Brooke replied, plastering on a sickly sweet smile.

"Fantastic! Excited for tonight?"

"So excited!" Brooke replied, before moving onto a quick pose and the next reporter who whispered something in her ear.

"Hey we're the Davis sisters, and you're watching E!" they beamed in unison, before walking away, letting their smiles drop once out of the camera's eye. This was just another Wednesday night for them. After they earned their name on the socialite circuit being the daughters of a multi-millionaire cosmetics company owner and the numerous rock star boyfriends they supposedly have dated. They hated the plastic life of 'celebrity' but it paid well, and was a good cover up for Brooke's real job which hardly came with a big pay-cheque. Besides, their celebrity was only known to trash magazine readers and people who had too much time on their hands. Nevertheless, they could only stand the fake enthusiasm for so long.

"I'm so over this." Brooke mumbled to her sister, holding her hand and moving through the crowd to Dean and Sam who looked overwhelmed by everything. "I just have to show my face inside, and we'll go. Don't look so scared. Welcome to Hollywood, boys."

They all entered a grand atrium, where people in suits mingled, probably feeling way more important than they actually are. Awkward was an understatement for how the Winchesters were feeling.

"Brooke, darling, how are you?" An older women enveloped Brooke in her arms before she could respond. "And Aly, growing more every time I see you!"

"Humans generally do that.." The younger sister mumbled under her breathe.

Her sister compensated for Aly's remark by adding a quick laugh to turn what was a 'get out of my face' remark into a joke. "We're great, you look...great." Brooke stared at the bright purple satin get up this woman was trying to pull off and in reality wanted to vomit on it to make it look better. They ended the pleasantries with a double cheek kiss and walked away to the brothers, having no clue who she actually was.

Dean was making the most of the free champagne and hors d'oeuvres, stuffing multiple in his mouth at once and washing it down with the whole glass of bubbly like he'd never seen food before. His brother and the Davis girls winced, Brooke wondering if Sam was actually being serious when he said about keeping him in a cage.

"Well, well. If it isn't the belle of the ball." A tall, chisled guy approached Brooke with open arms, looking her up and down in the process and obviously liking what he saw.

"Hey Luke." Brooke smiled and hugged him, not forced for the first time that night. "This is Sam and Dean, guy this is Lucas. They're here on, uh, business."

"Oh...oh!" Lucas cottoned on.

"You in the business?" Dean asked, choking down another mini quiche, inspecting the new guy that was obviously informed in on what actually goes bump in the night.

"Nah. My Dad was, but I never went into it. Anyway, I have to go mingle and shit but I'll see you tomorrow night Miss Davis?" He looked uncomfortable talking about it and his use of past tense for his Dad was bleak, so Dean didn't pry anymore. Lucas looked at Brooke almost adoringly. Sam couldn't help but think of Jessica.

"For what?" She smiled.

"You've made enough excuses to not let me take you to dinner, and I'm sure there's no more in the book. Me, you, I'll pick you up at 7. No excuses." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away before she could refuse.

Brooke had known Lucas since she was 13. His family were also hunters and moved to the Dad's bonded over killing the supernatural, they bonded over their mutual angst at the fact they were both being trained to follow in their footsteps. Little did they know, it would come so soon as four years later when a Wendigo and demon got them both respectively. Lucas rebelled and refused to ever hunt again in protest, whereas Brooke fell into place. It was natural order. And no matter what, she had to accept she was different. Different to other kids, different to other hunters. She was born to be someone. She was 12th generation Colt. Every 6 generations, came one who was born naturally more adept and able than the rest. One who was more valuable to everyone, good and bad, than the rest. She was hunting and she was hunted. For a demon to kill her, was like winning a Gold medal at the Olympics. Her head on a stick was priceless and the day Lucifer rises, will be the day he will fight to have it. Her father protected her for the first 17 years, and died trying. She wasn't going to let that amount to nothing.

Aly pulled her sister back to reality with a playful smack on the butt. "Brooke and Lucas, sitting in a tree-" She taunted, smiling widely.

"Oh God. Let's go already." Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed at her sister, dragging her by the hand out the door as she continued singing 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'


	3. Chapter 3

They got back to the Davis house and walked into what smelt like a pub. As they entered the front door, Brooke's face dropped. She knew exactly what was going on and once again, was tired of it.

"Uh, it's late and you have school tomorrow Al." She hugged her sister tightly at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks for coming with me though. I don't think I could've done it without you."

"It's fine. Half those people are more fake than Kim Kardashian's ass. We all know, she's just lying and it's just plastic. That is not the work of the 30 day squat challenge." Aly chanted, before kissing her sister's cheek and walking up the dark wood stairs. The boys stood wondering who this Kim person was, so out of touch to celebrity culture. "Night guys", she said to the three hunters, as they said it back.

"Love you." Brooke shouted up, echoed by her sister's own 'love you too.' She slipped her heels off, and her face got more serious. "Come in, make yourselves at home." She motioned to the boys to enter the living room. The side cabinet and coffee table was littered with wine bottles. She opened a cabinet a pulled out a glass and a Bourbon bottle, pouring the gold liquid in and shotting it back. "Want one?" She turned to the boys, and poured them their own glass and handed it to them. Sam began to wonder if all these bottles were hers, the alcoholic hunter. She wouldn't be the first. "Mom?" She shouted out to empty air.

A groan was heard from the next room, and Brooke sighed knowing exactly what was about to happen. "You okay?" Sam asked, she seemed like she needed a vacation.

"Fine." She smiled, much like the fake plastered on one from earlier. "Give me a second." She disappeared out of the room, but her voice could still be heard. "Fuck. Why do you do this to yourself? It's pathetic, Mom." A mumbled slur replied. "You know, it's been five years and your still acting like a child. Grow up. I'm not making excuses for you anymore. I don't care about you ruining your life, but I care about you ruining Aly's. She's eighteen Mom! She's spent her teen years with a dead Dad and a Mother who every anniversary turns into a raging alcoholic. Good fucking parenting skills." A louder 'I'm sorry' resonated from another person in the kitchen, then silence.

There was more to the pretty, sassy mouthed girl than Dean originally thought. He empathised with her a little. He knew what it felt like to feel responsible for people, especially for a sibling. He necked back the rest of his drink before entering the now empty kitchen and finding an empty box. He took the empty bottles on the table and tossed them in and took out the notes they'd made on the case.

"You think she can help us?" Sam asked, looking over the notes totally perplexed.

"I don't know Sammy. She hasn't exactly given us a lot to go on except that she's an undercover socialite person that Bobby thinks is alright. For all we know she could be a Buffy roleplayer who's got a little too into it."

Brooke walked into the room, changed into tight blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt that Dean felt showed just enough clevage to not seem so obvious that he would know she wanted him. He was convinced he was the flame to the all the slut moths that flew to him.

"Trust me, I could kicked Buffy's ass anyday." She laughed and sat on the floor in front of the table opposite the boys, like nothing had just happened and that she hadn't just had to carry her drunk mother to bed like a toddler. "Is this what you got?" She thumbed the papers in front of her.

"Yeah, May 3rd we get on the trail of a demon coven. May 5th, they miraculously dissappear without a trace. May 9th, vampire nest. May 10th, it's like they were never there. Not a trace. Same on May 14th and the week after that, all over the country." Sam offered, sliding a map over to her.

"Vampire nests don't move. Not unless they really have to. I know where every nest is West of Iowa, and no one has told me anything about playing the relocation game." Brooke spoke more to herself than to the boys as she continued reading.

"So wait, you could go to every state and kill the sons of bitches and you don't?" Dean questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Right." She glanced up momentarily, not threatened by the growl of Dean's tone. "I have my reasons."

"But why? Why wait till they kill more innocent people?" This was something Dean just couldn't grasp.

Brooke sighed. She should've known they wouldn't get it, she finally looked up to spell it out for him. "We have a pact. Kind of like a Tupac and Biggie thing. West of Iowa, they're in my territory and abide by my rules. One of which is that they don't feed on humans. Cattle and blood banks- go crazy. They do so much as to scratch another person, and their heads are cut off faster than they can say their own names. We work on mutual respect. They stick to my rules, and I don't kill them."

"And you think blood sucking fanged freaks are the most trustworthy people to be playing Deal or No Deal with?!" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Making pacts with the enemy wasn't on his agenda.

Brooke breathe out heavily. "Some of them are way more trustworthy than some hunters I've met. So don't think I don't have a knife and gun in my back pocket if you try anything." She half smiled sarcastically before continuing. "East coast is a little different but I know a few guys that try to keep them in check over there." She explained quickly, not wanting to dance around the subject when they have bigger things to worry about. "They're safe where there are. They wouldn't move unless they're running from something."

"Like what?" Sam asked, impressed with her empire she had explained.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." She closed the book and slide it over back to it's owner.

"Will, uh, your..Mom be okay?" Dean gingerly asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and tripping on every word that came out. He'd only met this girl six hours ago, but as much as she had a quick mouth and bad attitude, he saw a whole other side to her when it came to the people she loved. How she was with her sister, her mother. He was the same. And he didn't want to overstep the mark.

"You heard that, huh?" She said as she avoided eye contact, and got up from the floor, distracting her eyeline with searching for her purse.

She tried to play it non-chalantly, like it was no big deal. And in ways, it wasn't. Her mother got into a pattern of drinking herself into a lifeless corpse every anniversary or special day concerning her husband. They all missed Ted Davis, more than anything in the world. But they don't talk about it. They won't. In ways, if they talk about it it totally confirms that he's never coming back. That their crazy dreams that it was an awful mix up and he'll walk through the door, are just that. A crazy dream. So instead, Brooke takes her frustration out on every supernatural being she see's and pushes everyone away. Her Mom is an occassional, maybe monthly, alcoholic for a few days before pretending that her stint never happened. And Aly...she's probably the most mature out of all of them. She cries when she misses him, and laughs at the good memories. Like a regular person. Brooke and her Mom, they carry a little more guilt and a little more complication.

Dean got up from the sofa and slid Brooke's purse off of the small table by the front door, and reached out to give it to her. "A little."

Brooke dared to look at him, and was surprised to see him just staring at her, trying to figure her out. A look she was used to. Everyone wanted to figure out what was behind the hard exterior, but she never let anyone get that far. She took the purse quickly, breaking the weird stare-off that just occured.

"Anyway, we should go before we miss them." She smiled to the boys, recovering herself and headed out the door, towards her car.

"Hold on, we're taking my car." Dean said, matter of factly.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow up, as if questioning everything Dean just said and ruling it insane. He found it incredibly cute, even if she wasn't trying. "My city, my rules, my car buddy. Deal with it."

"Shotgun!" Sam called out, laughing at his brother, who apparently had no choice now.

I'd love some feedback if you can! Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up to what looked like an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It was dark and didn't look like the place you'd want to venture into unarmed.

"So what exactly is this place?" Sam asked, slamming the car door behind him.

"A nest." Brooke said, like it was no big deal, walking toward an entrance. The boys followed.

"And we're just gonna walk in there, shake their hands and discuss our problem over a tea party?" Dean said.

"Exactly! With little hats and everything!" She beamed, pulling a large door open and heading inside to something that resembled a maze.

Dean was extremely skeptical about this. He had never met a reasonable vampire. People and vampires do not get along. This is not Twilight. He clutched a knife in his pocket and gave Sam a look, urging him to do the same. How did they even know this wasn't a trap? The only way they know Brooke is on their side is because of Bobby, but was that enough?

A corridor led to five doors in a circular fashion. A pentagram was painted on the floor, a point for every door. Brooke walked straight to the fourth, and opened it like she had done this three hundred times. After what felt like forever, two more corridors and maze-like doors, they got to a final one, guarded by a hefty looking guy who looked as if he'd have no trouble crushing their skulls with his left hand. "Hey. Is he here?" Brooke asked, unfazed.

"Upstairs. Who's this?" He nodded toward the Winchesters, who put a hand in the pocket containing their knives. Just in case.

"It doesn't matter. They're with me. Now if you don't mind, Gabe.." She motioned toward the door, and he gave her a suspicious look concerning the new strangers but unlocked it regardless.

The boys wondered how cosy was this hunter with this nest to know them by name, to know how to get here and not get lost in the maze, and how this guy trusted her so much to let her in with two hunters trailing behind her. She said she controls the West coast, but they didn't know to this extent. They proceeded into what looked like a cross between a bar, and a campsite. Hammocks hung around the room, in addition to hay bales scattered that the vamps sat on. A bar stood on the east side of the large warehouse section, stocked with blood bags instead of the usual liquor. There were wooden steps leading up to another level, but it seemed most of the thirty-so vampires were lounging on the ground level. A petite, pale red headed girl approached them. The Winchesters held their silver knives a little tighter, while Brooke looked as if she was on a sunset boardwalk stroll.

"Well, well. Brooke Davis. And.." The vamp smiled, teeth retracted, looking almost attractive if it weren't for the small blood smear on her cheek.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Brooke said, monotone. Obviously not wanting to entertain the girl. "This is Bridget." Bridget walked a little closer to the boys, inhaling a little deeper.

"Type O, and A negative. Hm, you're my favorite." She smiled, clutching Sam's jacket in her hands, with all kinds of things she could do to this boy in her head.

"Bridg, stop freaking them out." Brooke grabbed the girls shoulder, and pulled her back so Brooke stood in between her and the boys. "Where's Alec?"

"You're doing that again?" The red head mocked, crossed armed.

"Bridget." Brooke said in a scolding tone, like a teacher to an annoying student.

"Upstairs, your highness!" Bridget curtseyed mockingly, and Brooke walked past her towards to the steps, motioning the boys to follow. "See you later, Samuel." Bridget winked at Sam, licking her lips.

"Ignore her. She's just a slut stuck in a vampire body." Brooke smiled at Sam's terrified expression.

The stairs led to a red curtain, like it was some kind of VIP area. Without knocking, Brooke walked in to a scantily clad woman straddling someone beneath on a red couch. Brooke cleared her throat, and instictively the man beneath knew who was here. He pushed the girl off, and cleared his own throat, avoiding eye contact with Brooke. He motioned toward the door, for the girl to leave. She slipped a shirt on and walked toward the hunters.

"Hey Brooke." The girl innocently smiled, Brooke simply nodded at her, pouting. Dean's head followed the hot blonde as she walked out past them. His eyes popped out of his head as much as her boobs popped out of that shirt.

Brooke looked back to the brunette man, who was gathering a shirt to put on himself. His green eyes looked guilty, like he'd been caught like Monica Lewinsky and Clinton. She walked slowly but confidently ahead. "Don't get all dolled up for us." She tried to smile, but it barely met the sides of her mouth.

"Sorry, I-" He attempted an excuse, rising from his seat.

"You don't owe me anything." She tried a wider smile this time. His face dropped, like he was a kid who has just been told Santa was a sham. A vampire with feelings. That was a first to the Winchesters. "This is Sam and Dean. Hunters. They need some help."

The tall, dark and handsome Vamp shook their hands, surprising the boys even more. "Alec. Good to meet you. What can I do you for?" He walked over to a fridge and grabbed a few beers out, raising them to ask if anyone wanted one. The boys shook no, while Brooke walked over and took one from his hand, lingering there for a second as they looked at each other. She took the other two, handing them to the Winchesters.

"It's beer, not blood. I promise." She smiled, taking a seat on the red couch. Alec barely took his eyes off of the brunette as she muscled the bottle open and drunk some, swigging some of his own.

"Uh, well we were on the tail of some vampires back in Minnesota and out of nowhere a whole nest just disappeared. Then one every week after that for a few weeks. A few demons too. We were hoping you'd know why?" Sam spoke up, breaking Alec from his fascination with Brooke.

"Minnesota?" His brows furrowed, trying to think. "Hardly my territory, but I'll have a few of my guys to call around? It might be something that just hasn't reached this side yet."

"That'd be great, thanks." Sam took a first gulp of beer, ready for it to be awful. When in fact, it was just plain old beer. He smiled at how amicable this nest was. He'd never seen anything like it. And it was all because of the small brunette hunter he sat next to. It baffled him. Alec walked out, to presumably get 'his guys'.

"So what's your deal with that?" Dean asked Brooke, bluntly. He looked around the room, looking at a few photos in frames, that appeared older than his grandfather.

"What'd you mean?" She asked, venturing to the fridge for another beer.

"I mean, I'm hardly Jackie Collins but I saw that.." He replied, looking at more aged ornaments that could be used in Downton Abbey and look authentic.

"Jackie Collins?" She laughed at Dean, leaning against the fridge. "You saw nothing. You're going nuts Winchester." She continued giggling to herself, picturing Dean snuggled in a bubble bath, candles surrounding him, reading a Jackie Collins novel.

"So, I've-" Alec walked in the curtain and his eyes darted between his ex-girlfriend and Dean for a second. "Um, I've got a few people getting in touch with some folks over that side. They'll get back to us by tomorrow night. But you were right. It seems the people they knew in Minnesota, aren't around anymore and it's not like them to go on a tour of the States all of a sudden." Brooke nodded in appreciation.

"So nothing at all has happened over here?" Dean asked, almost dropping a small photoframe, juggling it in his hands to grip it, before placing it back on the shelf. Brooke smiled and shook her head in disbelief a hunter could be so un-coordinated, while Alec looked at her beautiful smile and the dimples the framed them in disbelief he lost the right to make her smile like that.

"No. I'd know...we'd know if there was." Alec corrected himself, and looked at Brooke for approval, she nodded.

"So, what we're gonna twiddle our thumbs till then?" Dean asked Brooke, reluctant to waste a whole day, unsure if anything was actually going to come up. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you suggest we do?" She stumped Dean. "You got that map, Sam?"

"Yeah, here." He reached into his jacket and handed it to her. She laid it out on the floor, and knelt beside it, taking a pen in her pocket and marking each disappearance with an 'x'. She drew a line between them all, revealing a downward pentacle.

"I'm not all that pally with demons, but I'm not against alternate means of getting a little information." She raised her eyebrows, pleased with herself and a little surprised none of them saw it before.

"Thanks for letting us use your space." Brooke said, closing a door behind her of a room of the nest that had now become an interogation room. Sam and Dean sat with suspect number 6, using every torture tactic they had.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're here. It's been weird not talking to you everyday B." Alec leant against a table, watching the Winchesters pour holy water down a demon's throat. Brooke looked away and nodded. A knot formed in her stomach. Some vampires may have seen him as a traitor, but as far as he was concerned he wasn't evil. He wasn't on their side. He just ended up in a bad situation and trying to make the best of it.

"I better be heading off soon anyway. It's 6am. Aly will be up soon for school and I left my Mom unconcious and drunk in bed." She folded her arms tightly, scared if she touched him it'd force her to hug him, to be held like she so needed to be.

"...May 13th. His birthday." Alec looked at the girl next to him who was so incredibly fragile, but held herself together with super strength glue because she didn't have a choice but to be strong for her family. She was the only one who could be. "You know, I'm still here. Always. I mean, the last time I checked, I was immortal. So I'm here forever." She let out a small smile that vanished as soon as it formed and nodded. "Brooke.." He reached for her, to hold her.

"Don't." She moved her arm away. This was not the time or place to cry. "I'm fine." She turned to him and smiled half-heartedly, that's all the heart she could give right now. "I'm fine." She repeated, trying to re-assure him and more importantly, re-assuring herself. Change of subject. "So Charlotte, huh?" She kept up her smile, trying to act like she wasn't bothered.

"No. No Charlotte, just a momentary lapse of judgement. Too much blood, gave me a head rush." He smiled, trying his best to lie, like he hadn't been using the young vampire to feel some kind of way for weeks. Like he hadn't been nursing a broken heart since the day Brooke said it was all too complicated and after three years of it being the simplest, easiest decision they'd have to make, wondering what changed. In his 117 years, the only person who'd made him feel human again walked out and is now standing in front of him, as beautiful as ever. He felt as tortured as the demon in the next room.

"Right. And Paris Hilton's not a slut. Likely story, Alec. I think you forget that I actually know you." She kinked an eyebrow and smiled before being alerted to her phone. Aly. "Hey, you okay?...yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming home now. Gimme half an hour...okay, bye." She sighed heavily and walked back into the interrogation room.

"Boaz!" The demon screamed in pain.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Dean growled whilst Sam began reciting latin till eventually a stream of black smoke sent the body lifeless. Brooke checked the pulse, to no avail.

"Some demon called Boaz, is our guy." Sam explained to Brooke.

"Did they say what's going on? Or how to get to this Boaz guy?" She asked, staring at the lifeless corpse in front of her.

"Something about 'The Six' and 'He will come'. Ring any bells?" Dean hoped she knew anything more than they did. Which was a whole heap of nothing much.

"No idea. I'll look later, ask around. At least we have someone to look for now." She offered. Silver linings and all that. "I'm so tired. I feel how he looks.." She joked, nodding to the now dead vessell limp in the wooden chair. The boys laughed, in agreement. "Where're you guys staying?"

"Jameson Inn." Sam said, putting his coat on.

"Fancy." Brooke smiled, knowing it was a place for hookers and guys looking for a high. She'd offer her place. God knows it had enough spare rooms, but she just met these guys and she trusted them, she did. But not enough yet. "I'll take you home" she furrowed her brows. That wasn't their home. "...to the motel." The boys just smiled at her. She had a way of being incredibly cute unintentionally. She reminded Sam of an animal they once studied in high school biology. It looked like a cute furry thing, until you pissed it off and it killed you with a poisonous bite. "Come on dumb and dumber." She smiled, leading them out of the room.

"Brooke...call me if you need anything." Alec leant on a wall, wishing she would just stay. Dean could tell this guy was totally head over heels for the girl. He made a mental note to get to the real story of those two. She smiled and nodded and made her way outside with the Winchesters in tow. They walked in and it was night, but as they looked from the hill they stood on, the sun was slowly rising. New day, new problems.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like Brooke had only just fell asleep, but her phone said otherwise. It was early afternoon when her door bell rang on loop. She scrambled out of bed, flinging the sheets back and pounding down the stairs. Eyes still half closed, pissed off with whoever was knocking on her door like bratty kids on Halloween.

"What?!" She spat as she opened the door.

"Well if it ain't Brooke Penelope Davis, sweet as ever." Bobby pulled her into a hug.

"Bobby Singer, have I ever told you you're a total OGILF?" She smiled.

"A what?" He furrowed his brows in total confusion, Brooke opened the door wider.

"Older guy I'd like to-"

"-Brooke, do you know where the...Bobby!" an older, brunette woman came to the door.

"Victoria! How are you?" Bobby let himself in and hugged Brooke's mother.

Dean couldn't believe this was the woman that the evening before was so intoxicated she couldn't even comprehend a simple sentence and had to be put to bed by her daughter. She stood with perfect hair, and light pink skirt suit and pumps. He let his eyes wonder to her eldest girl and couldn't help but notice how perfect her body was, and how gorgeous she looked even if she had only just rolled out of bed. Standing there, unimpressed with her mother, in little blue pyjama shorts and yellow tank top. He understood why that Alec guy was so into her. She sighed, a look of annoyance with her mother.

"Oh hey, Mom. Haven't seen you in a few days. Where you been?" Brooke clenched her teeth, hand on hip.

"Brooke. Not now." Her mother looked guilty, but it was obviously not a conversation she wanted to have with her guests. "Hi boys, Victoria Davis. Aren't you just Abercrombie material!" She reached out to shake their hands before ushering them in. Brooke followed.

"Oh don't worry Brooke, I'm going to pretend I'm a perfect little stepford wife and I'll get back to you later." Brooke mumbled under her breathe.

"We have stuff to do Victoria, and you have a meeting so.." Her annoyance was obvious. Brooke rarely used the title 'mom' for her mother these days. No point in calling her that if she hardly lived up to the title. Victoria checked her gold watch, knowing she was already late so reluctantly gave in.

"She's right. New client. It was so good to see you Bobby! Are you sticking around?"

"For a few days at least." Bobby smiled.

"Wonderful! We'll catch up later. You'll all stay here, I insist. I know the motels you go to Bobby and nothing but STIs walk out of there."

"That's very kind of you, but we don't want to be an inconvenience." Dean said. This mom-daughter drama was too weird for him.

"I said I insist, so I insist Dean." Victoria smiled sweetly. "Brooke, tell Maria to get the guest rooms ready. I'll be home later, I love you." She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked towards the door.

"Whatever." Brooke's mood was already ruined and she hadn't even been awake for more than ten minutes.

"Give her a break, honey." Bobby hugged her, and she melted into his arms, relishing a rare moment where she didn't have to be responsible for everyone in the room.

"I've been giving her a break for five years Bobby, that's the problem." She looked up at the familiar face that made her feel safe and reminded her of her Dad.

"I'm proud of you B."

She smiled genuinely. Bobby had been a family friend since before she was even born. Someone actually giving her a heads up and confirming she was doing the right thing was always something her Dad did. She missed feeling proud of herself.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff." A kind looking hispanic woman walked in at that moment with a tray of juice, tea and pastries. Sam and Bobby eyed it, but waited politely. Dean, however, reached for the chocolate croissant before the housekeeper could even let go of the tray. "Thanks 'Ria. Could you get the guest rooms ready in a sec? Take the day off after that."

"No problem Miss Davis, but I can't take the day off. Dominico has a school trip coming up, so I need the hours." She smiled appreciatively, her accent warm and loving. Brooke went to a drawer and pulled out a few hundred dollars and put it in the housekeeper's pocket.

"The two rooms to the right of the landing, and the one off of the main hall will do. After that, do me a favor and pay for Dominico's trip, then take it him out for ice cream for me?" Brooke thought of Maria as a second mother. Or the only one she's really had in the past few years. She did so much for their family, it was alway a pleasure to help hers.

"Miss Dav-"

"Don't give me that 'Miss Davis I can't' stuff." She put on a hispanic accent, making Maria giggle to herself. "Go. You earned it. Hundred dollars a room." Brooke winked as Maria kissed her cheek and did as she was told. "I'm gonna go get ready. I'd probably try to eat some of that before it disappears into Dean's pie hole." He momentarily stopped scoffing, and smiled widely, food filling his cheeks like a chipmunk.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Brooke asked, coffee in hand. The hunters sat around the kitchen table, Bobby reading as usual.

"I have this friend. A psychic, we could see what the other side is telling her."

"Sure. Can she reach to purgatory though? I have this friend down there that could probably tells us a thing or two."

"You got buddies in purgatory?" Dean smirked. Who the hell has 'friends' in those kinds of places?!

"Look, I've done some pretty messed up stuff in my time. I want to be prepared and at least have a mini-welcome party wherever I go; up, down or in the middle after my time's up. No one likes a Lonely Larry, Dean." She explained, like it was a simple insurance plan. "Besides, that's where vampires go after you guys slice their heads off." She didn't look up, pouting in concentration at words in a book.

"I'll give her a call.." Bobby walked out, looking at his cell phone like it was a foreign object.

"So what's your deal Sam? Cute little brother type, probably reads a lot. Think first, shoot later?" Brooke closed the book, not able to read another boring word. She spoke matter of factly. She already knew what he was like. She knew within five minutes of meeting him. But she thought she'd be polite and pose it as a question. Sam was the same age as her, but regardless she felt years beyond him.

"Uh, I guess something like that." He smiled, awkwardly. He never thought he was THAT easy to read. If anything, he prided himself on being the quieter, more difficult to figure out maybe she was just good at it. Brooke smiled. He was adorable. She got a kick out of corrupting good guys and thought about what her tactic would be with Sam. Simple seduction seemed best.

"What about me psychic Sally?" Dean smirked. She was self-assured and confident and honestly, he'd never met a girl like her and it was slightly threatening.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Asshole with a big ego. And you overestimate how attractive you are. Seriously overestimate." In reality, Dean was a little more difficult. The doorbell rang, and she walked out of the room to answer it.

"I don't like that girl." Dean was stunned.

"Dude, she's you with boobs, a vagina, and heels." Sam laughed to himself, amused that she so easily knocked him down a peg. Dean glared at his little brother. They were nothing alike in his eyes. She was cocky and arrogant, he was...nevermind.

"Shut up and read your book." Dean pouted.

* * *

"Hey." Alec smiled.

"Hey." Brooke mirrored, surprised to see him at her door. She pursed her lips together, a habit when she felt awkward. "Uh..hi. Sorry."

"I probably should've called first.." He stood, hands in his jean pockets not sure how to proceed.

"No, no. It's fine. Just..uh..come in. Sorry." She shook it out. Don't be a weirdo, Brooke. It's just Alec. In your house. For the first time since the break up. Looking really hot. At least her make up was done and she was dressed. But in black jeans and blue shirt at that. Hardly Angelina Jolie.

"Stop saying sorry." He laughed and he walked into the familiar home and into the kitchen, she followed. "Oh. Hey guys." He wasn't expecting to see those guys again. He knew Brooke would protect him but regardless, having unknown hunters around him still stirred him. Sam said hi, Dean simply nodded. He got the feeling Dean didn't like him too much.

"You remember Bobby right?" Brooke asked, pouring Alec a cup of coffee and handing it to him.

"Thanks. Yeah, how're you doing sir?" He shook Bobby's hand, being as polite as possible. He knew for sure Bobby wasn't his biggest fan, but they got along for Brooke's sake.

"Well. You here to help with the seance?" Right back to business.

"Uh, no. I actually..um." Alec looked at the girl standing across from him, and decided against revealing the real reason for his visit. Professing your love for someone isn't exactly romantic if it's in front of three other people. Besides, she'd probably turn him down and if there was anything worse than rejection it was public rejection. "...Yeah. Here for that."

Brooke looked at him, investigating his mind and trying to gage what he was really here for. She didn't call him and Bobby only came up with the idea ten minutes ago. Everything about him confused her. She loved him, but couldn't love him. He was good, but his species was technically on the evil side. She always had been good with getting guys. At figuring them out, and making them fall for her. But this one was different. To start with, he wasn't even really a guy. She tore her eyes away from his. This is the reason she willed herself not to see him since the break up. Because whenever she did, the reasons for her ending it seemed totally insignificant in comparison to how she felt toward him.

"So she's coming?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Give her an hour." Bobby replied, finishing his coffee.

"I'll grab some stuff. Sam, give me a hand?" Brooke said. She wanted to get out of the awkwardness of the room. She wanted her baby sister to break it for her but in her absence, Sam made her feel calm. He resembled her little sister in his nature.

* * *

The 4 hunters, vamp and clairvoyant sat around the round kitchen table covered by a table cloth and candles. A small bronze bowl sat in the middle containing some herbs and voodoo stuff that Brooke hardly took notice of.

"Are we ever going to have a normal day where I come home from school to say, you just watching TV?" Aly walked in, searching the kitchen for a snack.

"This is normal. Kinda." Brooke turned and smiled at her sister.

"Whatever." The eighteen year old huffed, opting for a banana.

"Did you grow pincers overnight? Cause you're awfully crabby today." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tina Fey, crack another one." Aly bite into her banana with the same snarky attitude as her sister. They proceeded to poke a face at each other before Aly realized who was actually sitting around the table. "Alec! Hey!" She grinned, and hugged the guy who became like her big brother, before doing the same to 'Uncle Bobby'.

"Hey Al. It's been a minute." He smiled, she nodded.

"I don't mean to break up this tender family moment here, but can we get on with this?" Dean mused.

"I'll be upstairs. If you die B, I'm taking your closet."

"Shall we begin?" Anita, Bobby's psychic suggested. "All hold the hands of those next to you." As Brooke reached out, she realized she had Alec on one side and Dean on the other. Great. "Close your eyes please." Anita continued. Everyone did so.

"No funny business Davis." Dean said, peeking through one eye at the girl next to him.

"Keep dreaming Winchester." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review if you can! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The seance proved to be surprisingly useful. A old hunter friend of Bobby's came through, as well as an old vampire pal of Brooke and Alec' demon Boaz had a group of six high level demons in tow. To be inconspicuous they had started inhabiting vampires instead of regular people. They caught wind of Brooke's leniancy with the vampire population and saw it as prime opportunity to go under the radar so it seemed.

"So wait, they're using vampire bodies to go unnoticed but do irregular things?" Alec furrowed his brows.

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would they make the effort of trying to not be discovered if they were just going to play gypsy? They know vampires don't like to move from their nests. By doing that they're just drawing attention to themselves. Something isn't right." Brooke pondered, while the seance was helpful it left her with more questions than answers.

"I can't help you there." The psychic smiled, looking exhausted. The group thanked her for her help whilst Bobby walked her to the door.

"Whatever. I want you and the nest to stay put. Do not leave the warehouse until I say so. I'll get you enough blood to last a week. Lock it up, and don't do anything stupid." Brooke said to Alec, a thousand things running through her mind. She's seen what happens to people after demon possession one too many times, that wasn't going to happen to the immortal creatures in the nest she felt most protective of.

"I'm not gonna stay, you know I won't." Alec looked at her dead in the eyes.

Brooke knew he wouldn't. He was always on guard. Even in the period of time where they didn't talk, unknown to her he would go for walks around the time and places that Brooke usually hunts. Just in case she ever needed him, he was going to be there. They always used to hunt together. Ever since her Father died and she became the Emblem hunter. She didn't really need him. She was the best hunter he had ever heard of. But she liked having him there. Soon enough, their hunting partnership became something a little more than that. A real life Twilight, except way cooler, way more romantic and without sparkly skin and awkward silenceS. Plus Brooke was a hunter which made it ten times more complicated. They had first met just before Ted Davis passed. Brooke was on a hunt for vampires. She tracked a group of ten down and was ready to slay them all.

* * *

**_6 YEARS AGO_**

As one fed on a young man in an alley way, she braced her machete ready to decapitate it before Alec came along. If she didn't know any better, she would have called him an innocent bystander. He raced onto the scene, throwing the recently turned vampire off of the young man who was still alive, but barely. He shouted for a larger vamp to take the young one to the nest, put her in a chamber till she detoxed. He took the man's pulse, and put him in the back of his black mustang, shouting about getting him to a hospital. All the while, Brooke stood confused as to what had just happened. Only ten seconds earlier, she was about to kill a feeding vampire.

"What are you doing?!" Brooke shouted, looking puzzled.

Her knife still in hand, the vampire made a note to not go too close, considering she was seconds from killing his newest family member. The young vampire didn't know what she was doing. Alec had found her two days earlier, feasting on an elderly woman. Whoever turned her didn't stick around, and unsupervised she had become a monster. Alec brought her to his place, where he and eight others stay. He introduced the young one to a new way of living. One where innocent people didn't have to die. There was already enough war to begin with, without them adding to the bloodshed. But she escaped, and unfortunately for her this hunter was exceptionally good and hunted her down extremely fast.

"Saving this guys life. Are you going to help me or not?!" He shouted at the sixteen year old girl before him, as he tried to drag the limp body into his car.

She looked from the body to Alec and back again, weighing up how far she could trust this monster. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't but the victim was losing a lot of blood fast and the attractive vampire was the best option she had. She picked up his legs and placed him in the car, ripping the sleeve off of her white t-shirt to wrap around the to help stop it.

"Talk to me, stay with me." She said calmly, with the victims head on her lap as the vampire drove quickly to the nearest hospital. "What's your name?"

"J..Jeff."

"Good to meet you Jeff. Could've been under better circumstances but when life gives you lemons and all that...you got a wife Jeff?" Brooke said, looking at the gold wedding band on his finger.

"Mhm." He looked tired, like he wanted to give up.

"Alright, well we're gonna get you back to her alright? But you have to do your part too and stay awake okay?" She placed a hand on the wound, placing pressure to prolong how much time they could possibly have to help this guy. The vampire was stunned at how the girl carried herself. Way beyond her years, she spoke and behaved like she was a veteran hunter.

They reached the hospital and got the man inside, balancing one of his arms on each of their shoulders.

"How did this happen?!" A doctor exclaimed, as they lay him on a hospital bed and wheeled him away.

The vampire didn't know what to say and stammered. Brooke looked at him, looked at how he helped this man, how his eyes still had a light that she rarely saw in most other things she hunted. "Animal attack. We found him like this." She said, matter of factly.

The doctor walked away and Alec looked at the girl who had just defended him, in shock. She smiled at him.

"I'm going to wait here to make sure he's okay." She took a seat in the waiting area, knowing full well she wouldn't be making it to school in the morning and how mad her Mom would be for missing school because of a hunt again.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" Alec looked at her and couldn't help but feel something he had never felt before. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, inside as well as out it seemed. She looked at him, obviously weighing the proposal up.

"I don't mind." She smiled. He returned the smile and took a seat, one along from her. He didn't want to get too close. She was still a hunter. She was mentally grateful. He was still a vampire.

"It's my birthday today." He said, trying to make conversation. "I'm officially 110 years old. Don't look a day over 25 right? Baby soft skin." He joked. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Fine. But just make sure everyone else stays put." The hunter was now 22, but was so stressed out the majority of the time, she felt like she'd be due botox soon.

"Hold on. What if we use you guys as bait?" Dean said outloud, before really thinking it over, but impressed with his own intellect regardless.

"What?!" Brooke didn't like that idea at all. She'd worked hard to protect the good beings that just happened to be the undead.

"Hear him out, this could work." Alec looked intent on the idea. The sooner this situation was over, the sooner the Winchesters would leave, allowing him to have the conversation he desparately needed to have with Brooke. If using himself as demon bait was the answer; he'd do it. Besides, he'd noticed the way Dean looked at Brooke. He'd seen that look before and competition wasn't his strong point.

"Alright, we'll get Boaz and company over here. Kill the bodies they're in. Have Alec there with some others ready to be host. Then exorcise it back to hell." Dean explained.

"How exactly are you gonna get them over? They're not dogs Dean. You can't whistle and they'll come running." Brooke said sceptically.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with her." Bobby grumbled, sighing as the solution was so close yet so far.

"They'll come running if the steaks are high enough." Dean stared at Brooke. He did his research on her before they arrived that afternoon, quizzing Bobby on her past, who she was until Bobby hit him over the head for asking too many questions. He knew what a high price she had on her head on the side of evil. He knew if she was fair game, the demon population would reach California as fast as unhumanly possible. If this didn't work, nothing would.


End file.
